


Conquest Undone

by wolfiequake



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiequake/pseuds/wolfiequake
Summary: Corrin realizes she has to do something about eternally re-doing the Nohr route. I wrote this late at night and really early in the morning as a oneshot, but here it is.





	

Corrin wakes shaking.  
She had died for nothing.  
She had been the only one left in a hard fought battle against Takumi and his invaders. She was going to die, and she was alright with that, because-  
"Mama?"  
The voice of Kana pulls away.  
"L- Leo? Is Mama okay?"  
Corrin jolts back to reality in a cold sweat, returning to the throne room. Kana, Leo, and Camilla surround her.  
A rank for Kana and Leo. S rank for Camilla. Corrin knew it was a game a long time ago.  
"Oh, thank gods you're alright, darling. Now come on. We have a battle to fight." Camilla tugs on the reins of her wyvern. Leo and Kana return to their places.  
"Y- Yes."  
They don't know, do they?  
-  
Corrin had lost to Ryoma tens of times.  
She was weak, she kept telling herself. She wasn't a true Nohrian if she couldn't kill a simple Hoshidan. Even with her Dragonstone and the Yato itself she was weak-  
Her foster family's words fade as Corrin realizes she has beat Ryoma. Seeing the fire in her eyes, Camilla sets a hand on Corrin's shoulder gently.  
"I'm counting on you."  
And with that, Ryoma is dead.  
(For now.)  
-  
Weak and fatigued from battle, Corrin tries to stand out of the way as Takumi shatters the Yato. It's like this every time. Takumi swears to kill her. She meets Ryoma, Mikoto, and Takumi. Azura apologizes. They lose.  
They lose again and again until Corrin's incorporeal form looks at the save files. One slot left.  
"You are the ocean's gray waves."  
Corrin starts again.  
-  
"If you are a true Nohrian, stand and fight!"  
They are here again.  
Corrin hates this place, and hates how easily she can recall the smell of the air as the dead bodies of her teammates and enemies litter the floor. She hates the way her jaw sets as she lunges in for a final blow on Garon, as if it mattered any more. The adrenaline is gone. Corrin is a hollow avatar with one purpose left: beat the game.  
(And then start again.)  
-  
Corrin cannot believe it when she sees it.  
Takumi falls at the hands of her Yato, and it is over. It is over for now.  
Corrin stares at Takumi's corpse, the words of her family fading away.  
"That is it. The war is over."  
The words are a passing thought to Corrin.  
-  
Her mother dies in front of her.  
Takumi, at the Great Wall of Suzanoh. Sakura. Hinoka. Ryoma. Iago. Garon. Takumi, again.  
(It doesn't end.)  
-  
Corrin sees no use in trying. She has won hundreds of times, if not thousands. It's not worth it to continue if all she gets is another chance.  
So she takes it upon herself to lose.  
(An open letter to the gods: this is the last time she will walk upon the earth.)  
-  
Corrin restarts. Classic mode? Nobody lives. Seems like an adequate place to start.  
Corrin does not try to win. She is sick of this, and if she continues, what will it bring her?  
Corrin loses Elise early. Her death does not hurt.  
They win, though, and Corrin is angry at herself for letting it happen.  
-  
(They win, and they win, and it is horrible.)  
-  
They win, and they win, until they do not.  
Corrin is killed by Takumi.  
Fitting, she supposes.  
Takumi's Skadi is nocked with another arrow. "Goodbye, Corrin."  
The screams of her teammates echo.  
-  
"Corrin?"  
No, gods no.  
"Corrin, it's me."  
Please.  
"Get up."  
Corrin sucks in a breath sharply, jolting upwards.  
And there is her.  
"It's not over, Corrin. You aren't done."  
She allows the satisfaction of a response. "What do you want me do to, then." It's not a question. It's an order.  
"Take this," the other Corrin hands her counterpart a heavenly version of the Yato. "And fulfill your final duty. All will be undone."  
"I died by Takumi's hand. Is that not enough for you, you sick being? What are you? Wh-"  
"All will be undone."  
Corrin does not like this.  
-  
And she starts again where fates diverge, gleaming Yato in hand.  
And she knows what she must do.  
Blood stains the field, and neither side knows peace.  
-  
It has been months since Corrin's death.  
Nohr has won.  
Corrin would be proud, they say. She would be here if it weren't for Hoshido, they say. She would be standing at the top.  
And now she is at the bottom.  
"Corrin," Camilla lays a bouqet of Nohrian flowers on her foster sister's grave. "Thank you for everything."  
A whisper on the wind: you are welcome.  
-  
Corrin does not really remember her saves.  
She knows of Nohr and Hoshido- of a great war, and of herself.  
And of her teammates screaming her name, the Yato piercing her armor, and the claws of the gods dragging her back into the void.  
That's enough for her.  
She does not usually think to start again, but the stray thought happens as quickly as it does unexpectedly.  
That is that, she decides.  
"You are the ocean's gray waves."  
Corrin starts again.  
-  
She meets the path where fates diverge again.  
Perhaps another option would be best suited this time.


End file.
